


Shared Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, Felching, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James finishes with his son he lets his friends have their fun.</p><p>Pay attention to the tags. No redeeming plot. Do not read if ANY of the tags offend you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that in real life any of the following would be sick, wrong and (in my opinion) a capital offense.

James sat back on the couch enjoying the warm slight weight on his lap. His cock was still buried in his son, and he could feel his come leaking out onto his lap. Harry still wasn't moving, he still had a few more hours before he potion wore off.

James shifted slightly making sure not to let his softened cock slide out his son and grabbed the tv remote, flicking it on to the latest sports game. His dick was completely soft, but Harry was keeping it warm in his tight ass for him. 

Suddenly the floo flared and Sirius and Remus stepped from the green flames. He smiled at the pair and raised a hand from his son's narrow hips to greet them.

"Hey, mates. How ya been?"

"Not too bad," Sirius told him flopping on to the couch next to him. Remus took a seat next to Sirius at the end of the couch. "How's it going? He tired out?"

"No, I poured some Dreamless Sleep down his throat. I got tired of him crying on my dick. It's fun the first few times, but sometimes you just want a hole to fuck, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Remus added. "Sometimes you just want him to shut the fuck up and take it."

James looked at his best friend. "You want some of this?" He asked gesturing to the unconscious boy in his lap. "He should be out for a few more hours at least. I finished with him about an hour ago, he's just keeping my cock warm for me."

"Ah, thanks man. That'd be great. You're a good friend mate," Remus told him while pulling out his already hardening cock. "Just pass him over."

James lifted his son off his lap, already missing the heat around his cock and handed the small boy to Sirius. "Here, man. Give him to Moony."

"Ugh, Why do I always have to go last?" Sirius complained, taking the weight of the boy. Before he passed him off, Sirius stuck two of his fingers into Harry's tiny hole, wiggling them in to move the come around. He removed the fingers from the boy and stuck them in the kid's mouth, watching as the sticky come coated the boys tongue. "I'm going first when he wakes up."

"Whatever, Siri. You like all that crying anyway," Remus said. "Just give him here."

"Your not gonna lube up?" James asked looking at Remus' dry cock.

"No. I want to feel it. Its not often we get to take him dry without the screaming. Might as well do it while I can right? Plus he's already full of his Daddy's come any way," Remus told him with a shrug.

"That's true. I've been in that since this morning. But if he bleeds your the one healing him."

Remus finally got Sirius to hand the boy over. He turned the boy around so he could see his cock going into Harry's tight hole. He held the limp body over his cock and positioned his dick right at the boys hole. Moony could feel James' hot come dribbling out of the abused entrance, starting to coat him. Not wanting too much lubricant he let go of the boy, using the weight of the Harry's body to drive his cock into that burning heat.

James hadn't been lying. The boy was still stretched and there was enough come that it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Remus pulled Harry up again and let him fall back down. He continued to lazily fuck up into the boy while the child's lolled on his shoulder.

"He's not tight enough, man. What have you been doing."

James grinned. "Lily's gone for the weekend. My cock has been in that ass for hours. Woke him up this morning by shoving right in with no prep. Good thing I put up a silencing charm cause he screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would pop. Fucking worth it though."

Sirius laughed. "I bet. I'd wake him up like that every day if I had a toy of my own."

"I keep telling you, mate. Just knock some gullible woman up like I did. If you don't want to wait you can always adopt."

Remus sped up this thrusts causing the small body to flop around from the force. Beside him Sirius pulled out his dick and began stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"Don't be stingy, Moony. Share. Let me get at that mouth, mate," Sirius pleaded, giving Remus a pout.

Taking pity on his best friend Remus pulled out of the boy and pushed him over, arranging Harry until he was on his stomach with his head in Sirius' lap. Remus loomed over the small body, gripping the tiny ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Harry's red hole winked up at him, cum crusted on the outside.

Sirius grabbed the short black hair on his lap and dragged the boys mouth over his dick. As Remus shoved his cock into the red and puffy hole in one powerful thrust, Sirius did the same to the boys mouth. Sirius gripped the hair, pulling the boys head up and down while Remus pounded into the limp body.

About half way in Sirius' wide cock hit the back of Harry's throat. Tightening his fingers in the wild hair, the man forced the child's head lower until the boy's nose was buried in his pubes. He left the boy there for a full minute, until he heard the boys breathing falter. He slowly dragged his cock back up the abused pipe. Fed up with being gentle, Sirius shoved himself all the way down the small hot throat moaning at the feeling of it convulsing around him. He pulled back out to let the boy breathe before shoving back in again over and over, watching as Harry's mouth was stretched to the limit.

Remus grunted with his thrusts, enjoying the sounds of the slapping of flesh that echoed through out the room. He reached up to put a hand around Harry's neck, not choking him since he probably wasn't getting enough air with Sirius' cock shoved so far down his throat. He just let his hand rest there to feel it convulsing around the hard prick that bulged through the skin.

Harry's cheeks were spread so Remus could watch that tight hole clench around his dick.The werewolf threw his head back, eyes closed and lost himself in hammering into the unconscious body below him. His whole world narrowed down to that hole, not caring who it belonged to, only that it was hot and enveloping him. Remus groaned when Sirius ran the hand that wasn't controlling Harry's head down the boys back in between the small ass cheeks and traced along the stretched hole. Sirius loved to feel his friends cock where it slid in and out in a fast rhythm. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to the man.

"Hey, Moony? You said he wasn't tight enough right?"

"Yeah," Remus replied through his panting.

"How bout I shove mine in with yours. That'll do it right."

"I don't know. What do you think Prongs?"

James looked away from the game to see his two friends staring at him with his son in between them. "Huh?"

"Can we both fuck him?" Sirius asked.

James waved it off. "Yeah, do whatever, but you're healing him. I don't know if the potion will keep him asleep through that though," he warned before turning back to the games. 

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other. Remus laid down on the couch pulling the limp boy over him so he was face to face with Harry. He continued to slam into the unresisting boy as Sirius got situated behind him. 

Sirius slipped a finger in beside Remus. He didn't know what the wolf was complaining about the boy was as tight as always, but he wasn't going to complain. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his prick. It was so tight he had to squeeze in. It got easier when he felt the rim tear and the blood began to lubricate his way.

Once he forced the head through the first ring of muscles Sirius slammed in, bottoming out. A high pitched scream rent through the air as Harry woke up and began thrashing about. Both men stayed completely still while the boy began crying in between them, the almost unbearable tightness kept them from movement. They could feel every inch of each others cocks pressed together surrounded by the quivering channel as Harry's body tried to reject them.

Sirius moaned at the feeling, letting his head fall on the shuddering boy's shoulder. They had only done this once before, but it was worth the wait. 

"Daddy! Please! It hurts!" Harry pleaded, his voice harsh from repeated abuse as he reached an arm to push Sirius away.

Sirius chuckled into the flushed skin. "I'm not your daddy, sweetheart."

Harry panicked hearing Sirius' voice and began struggling more violently. Sirius figured the boy was remembering the last time James had let him borrow his son, he shivered a bit at the memory. Now, that had been a fun weekend. 

"Harry! Be quiet. Can't you see the game is on? Be good for your uncles now," James called over, not even looking away from the tv.

The child movements had loosened his ass just a fraction, but the two men used it to begin moving. They thrust in unison, their cocks slamming into the boy like one huge dick. They were brutal in their haste to fuck him harder, faster. Remus loved the pained look in the child's face as they made him take everything, pounding in with all their strength, but the screaming in his ears was distracting him.

"James, can you shut him up. He's getting annoying," Remus asked as they changed their pace so as his cock was sliding out as Padfoot's cock was sliding in. The combined friction from the hole and his mate's prick had him rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

James sighed and turned off the tv before throwing the remote to the couch. "Merlin, Harry. Can't you just let me relax?" James stood and made his way to the end of the couch where his friends were. His cock was still soft, but his son would fix that. He climbed over the edge arm of the couch so his dick was in Harry's face but the boy was still sobbing on Remus's chest.

Sirius saw the problem and tangled a hand in the child's hair yanking his head up to his daddy's cock. Sirius used the convenient handle to fuck harder into the bleeding hole as James shoved his soft cock into his son.

"Make me hard, son," James instructed as the boy rolled the soft member on his tongue. He would have to work hard to get his father off again. 

Remus looked up from his position to see his mates asshole right above his face. He released the grip he had on Harry's hips and moved his hands to James' and leaned up to run his tongue around the tight hole as he continued to fuck up into the boy.

James gasped as he felt Remus' tongue work up into his ass while his cock was beginning to harden with his sons' hard sucking. He had trained the boy for years to take this and he was such a good little cock sucker. He threw his head back and moaned while pushing his ass back on to his friends face.

"Hey Remy, let me have the kid while you fuck his dad," Sirius said, pulling the now unresisting body off their three pricks, moving him so the men could have the couch. 

"Finger me first, Moony. I don't want to get hurt."

Remus pulled his tongue from his friends ass. "Of course, Prongs. I wouldn't fuck you without stretching you first," he told the man before diving back in adding a finger in with his tongue.

Sirius laid the boy over the foot stool for good leverage. Harry just draped across, not even looking at the man. Sirius looked down at the now wrecked, bleeding hole. He ran his fingers around the edge, enjoying the boys squirm. The man hooked his thumbs into the abused red flesh, stretching it even further before shoving his cock back in along side them. Sirius was disappointed in how quiet the toy was being so he pulled his hand out of the boys ass and tangled it in his hair, yanking Harry back so he was arched. He pulled all the way out and pressed the tip of his cock at the child's bleeding rim, enjoying the whimpers as the salty pre-come hit the open tears. He shoved against the flesh as he repeatedly pulled out and fucked back in. 

"Sirius put his lips to the boys ear as he continued to fuck in a harsh bruising rhythm. Does it hurt, Harry? " He whispered into the boys ear. Harry nodded, whimpering. "I don't know, you don't seem to care. Maybe I'm going too easy on you. I think you need to come visit me. Wouldn't you like that?" Harry began trembling underneath him and shook his head quickly making Sirius chuckle darkly. He reached the hand not in the boys hair to rub the tiny soft prick. "I think you would like it. I've got your room already. Filled with all your favorite toys. We can even have some of your friends visit." Harry sobbed heavily, but it still wasn't enough for the man. He roughly gripped the prick he hand been rubbing, his nails dug into the soft tender flesh. Harry screamed loudly under the treatment. "There we go. Scream for me, baby." 

Sirius released the grip on the boys hair and shoved him back down to the stool, using the same hand to press between the child's shoulder blades, his hand spanning the entire width of Harry's back, holding him in place as he fucked into the ruined hole. He continued to scape and scratch at the small prick so the boy would keep screaming, the sound spurring him to fuck furiously.

Remus was now watching James ride his cock, Harry's blood still covered the werewolf's dick providing enough lube for the man as he moved. He thrust up into the man in a far gentler rhythm than he had on James' son when he had him in the same position earlier, taking care to angle his hips to hit James' prostate on every thrust.

"Oh, Merlin. You're even tighter than Harry," Remus moaned as he met the man thrust for thrust. James' ass was squeezing him too tight and the familiar feeling rushed up in him. Remus gave one last huge shove, almost unseating the man as he came deep in James' ass. 

James continued to move, clenching to milk every drop from the werewolf before sliding off his friend to rest on the couch. "Siri, bring him over here. We need to be cleaned up," James ordered.

Sirius was still pounding into the now only slightly whimpering flesh below him. Without removing his cock, he slid the foot stool and boy over in front of Remus then continued to fuck the boy while Harry cleaned the blood and cum of Remus' cock. When the man was clean the stool was slid over in front of James.

"Clean Daddy's ass, baby. Uncle Remy got me dirty," James told his son as he forced his face into his leaking ass. The tiny hands unclenched from the stool to spread his father's ass in front of him. James moaned as he felt the small tongue licking at the come pouring out of his ass. It really must have been a while for the werewolf. The boy started to pull away after a moment, but James gripped the boys hair, not letting him move. "No, baby. You got to suck it out too." Without protest, not that it would have helped, the small lips surrounded his hole and he could feel the cum being sucked into his son's mouth, could see Harry swallowing as his mouth filled. "That's it, sweetheart," James murmured as he stroked his still hard cock, rubbing the tip in his son's wild hair.

With a roar Sirius emptied himself into the child below him, the final thrust pushing the boy far into his father's lap. Before he finished spurting he pulled his dick out quickly and jacked himself over the raw gaping hole. When Sirius was finally spent he collapsed to the floor, turning his head to watch his come leak out of the destroyed hole, now covered in blood down to his thighs. 

Remus got off the couch to get the healing salve, and by the time he returned Sirius was already tucking himself in his pants and standing up. Remus quickly cast a cleaning charm on the boy and rubbed in generous amounts of healing salve while James lead the boy's mouth from his now clean asshole to his still hard prick. After the healing Remus cast multiple tightening charms on the gaping hole until it was puckered again. It wouldn't do to completely ruin their toy for next time.

"Well, Jamie. We've had our fun. Don't want to impose too long, you know. We'll see you around, mate," Sirius said as he and Remy made their way to the floo. "I'm baby sitting next week, right?"

"Yeah, me and Lily are going on a vacation. We're trying to get pregnant again, Harry here is getting pretty old now. Actually, Moony, I was hoping you would be godfather and secret-keeper for the next one like Siri is for Harry."

Remus agreed quickly. James often let Sirius borrow his son in thanks for being the secret-keeper under the Fidelus that kept Harry from telling anyone about their favorite past-time.

"Great! Padfoot, I'll have Harry ready to go Friday night. I'm sure you and Harry will have loads to do this weekend," James told him as his son's head bobbed in his lap, the boy's wide and frightened eyes were completely ignored by his father. 

After some last minuted good byes, the pair were gone. Harry was still kneeling between his father's legs slurping at the man's cock as his dad rested his hand on his hair. James reached for the remote again, flicking on the game. He leaned further back into the couch relaxing as the highlights played. "Finally I can relax and watch the game," he sighed, running is fingers absentmindedly through the slowly bobbing hair, the sounds of wet sucking occasionally filtering up from between his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> **If anyone has copy of the Sharing is Caring series by Smuttythings they would be willing to email me, I will write you a gift fic of your choice**


End file.
